


Dead [boy] Girl Walking

by jiimiin



Series: Heathers x NDRV3 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Characters are soooo off-, I cringe everytime, Kaito is Ram, Kaito is here for only a few seconds, M/M, Miu is Heather Chandler, Ouma is JD, Saihara is Veronica, Shirogane is Martha, my second attempt at smut, rewrite of old fic, same w/ Miu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: 2nd time!also, the ending has changed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Dead [boy] Girl Walking

**[The Demon Queen of High school has decreed it. She says Monday 8 AM, I'll be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall. Thirty Hours to live, how shall I spend them?]**

The Ravenette sighs, this was the _worst_ situation he had landed himself in. _What did he do exactly?_ Well....He went to a party to celebrate their hopes in defeating their rival school in the biggest football game they had ever played.

The most popular group in his school had made him write a letter, Shirogane, as her crush. He grits his teeth as he remembers watching her walk in, hope shining brightly in her blue eyes as she was entirely convinced that it was her crush who wrote it.

He continues walking down the street, The events replaying in his mind like a broken record

_"Shi-Shirogane!", Saihara stutters as she walks closer, "I wasn't e-expecting you to co-come!" He smiles despite the dread pooling in his stomach, nearly making him sick. The blue haired female smiles, her eyes brimming with hope. " I wasn't planning on coming, but I wanted to thank Kaito for the note he sent me!" "O-Oh", Is all he manages to choke out before she makes her way to Kaito._

_One thing lead to another. Eventually, He found himself holding a pig piñata (which has been decorated to look like Shirogane) above the pool. "We can all say goodbye to this!", He drops it in, watching it sink to the bottom. Saihara hesitantly glances at the targeted female, Her eyes widen in disbelief and grief. His heart sinks when he notices tears start to form in her eyes as she turns away, running off. Iruma, the leader of those who pressured him, had quickly wrapped her hands around his neck, shaking him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!", Her eyes flash with fury as she shakes him faster. The movements and guilt made his stomach churn, ultimately causing him to vomit._

_Iruma shoves him away in disgust, a deep scowl on her lips. "I made you something, and **this** is how you repay me?" Saihara shudders when she giggles. "Monday at 8 AM, say goodbye to Earth and say hello to hell." The ravenette slowly backs away until he quickly turns around and sprints away, running until his legs began to burn._

The dark haired scanned his surroundings, noticing he was in a neighborhood he couldn't quite recognize. He sighs, continuing to walk down the sidewalk as despair looms over him.

**[I don't always have to stay and die like Cattle. I could always change my name and ride up to Seattle, but I don't own a motorbike-]**

Options started running through his mind. He could always accept what was to happen, but something was telling him there was more ways then just giving up. He considers changing his name and moving upstate, but pushes it out of his head. The idea made him snort, It was too cliché. It wasn't like he had any mode of transportation and he definitely doubted that his parents would willingly move for no reason. He sees a silhouette in the corner of his eyes. Saihara glances towards a lavender colored house, noticing a silhouette of a male in the window.

It belonged to Ouma Kokichi, the new student he had developed a crush on. He remembers talking to him before the party, the memory making his heart flutter. Saihara now notices that the window was left open, which was probably...wait...

**[Wait..]**

****

****

**[Here's An option that I like....Spending these thirty hours gettin'...Freaky!~I need it Hard, I'm a dead (boy) girl walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead (boy) girl walking! Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock. Got no time to talk! I'm a dead (Boy) Walking... ]**

A small, yet devious smile spreads across his lips. The silhouette disappears, Saihara taking this as his chance to go in. The dark haired male would walk over to the home, climbing through the opened window. Ouma, who had just laid down on his bed to sleep for the night, would just stare at the male who climbed right in. The purple haired male props himself up by using his elbows, tilting his head.

"Saihara-chan, what are you doing in my room?" Ouma's face blooms into a rose red color when Saihara simply continues to smile, slowly making his way over to the bed. As soon as he gets there, He climbs on top of the bed and on Ouma, nearly straddling him. Both of their faces were a beet red color at this point.

**[Ssssssh]**

**SAIHARA RODE HIM AND THEY FUCKED, THE END ******

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna rewrite this, but I slowly lost motivation until I decided to give up-


End file.
